Talk:Sakutaro Morishige/@comment-76.250.41.60-20140606232150/@comment-24564444-20140608000807
Ah, right, debate. I have to admit, I'm really bad at debates. I always tend to get emotional, haha. I didn't mean that you were making excuses, I was talking about myself if I had ignored everything in BoS just because it wasn't canon. (That would have been just a bad excuse "lol not canon, not possible") Hmm, nah, not sure if I would. I have no idea to be honest. Hell, if there really was such place as Heavenly Host and we got trapped in there, would any of us really be able to fully predict how we would react and our courses of action? I think I wouldn't. I think the embarrassment toward the dead ones also has something to do with Morishige's superiority complex towards those who hadn't managed to survive. He felt joy and comfort whenever he saw someone that had been as "weak" as to not have been able to survive because it made him feel superior and maybe somewhat special, something he probably never really experienced before as everyone regarded him as am outsider. It hasn't been made clear though whether Morishige was a loner by his own volition or not... No, Morishige did show remorse _before_ he discovered that the first and the most beautiful body he saw was Mayu. He was baffled by his own actions "what am I doing..." "This is not right..." "She hasn't done anything to hurt you" (talking about a corpse), "I deserve to be punished..." etc... We didn't even witness Morishige realize that it was Mayu's body in BoS at all. That only happened in BloodCovered. Also, supressing his desire to kill? When exactly did Morishige show signs of being homicidal? If anything, he was very passive. Furthermore, my whole point originally was that I am NOT claiming that Morishige didn't have any kind of a mental disorder. No, I bet he had like a ton of those. Who doesn't? I really do think he was a bit fucked up... But, I'm merely saying that he is not a psychopath. Was he sly and slick with people or manipulative? No. Charming? No. A good liar? No; "I never quite learned how to lie"... Aggressive, violent, hurtful behavior? No. Etcetera, etcetera... Anyway, Kizami had these all. But what comes to Morishige, there are a lot of other mental disorders apart from sociopathy out there, you know. Besides, who determines what is inhuman and what is not? The line is very thin between those two. I think we all agree that inflicting pain and suffering towards others is inhuman but some other aspects of humanity are pretty much only determinable through what we ourselves think. Such as questions like "does a dead person still have a personality/human rights?" These are all just concepts that we as humans create to determine what is normal, what is right etc. We all have different views on questions like that. Heck, even different cultures and religions have their own opinion on questions like that. I just personally happen to think that you're not hurting the person once they are already dead. It's only their carcass. Call me insane or whatnot but I know by my own life experience that I'm not a _psychopath_ (copy + paste a Wikipedia article on sociopathy). Anyway, I think I should clear things up; this doesn't mean that I support necrophilia or desecration of the dead in any way. No, I think it's yucky and not healthy to get turned on by/ play around with dead things. That is not how people should work. Hah, yeah, I guess so. Heavenly Host certainly brought the worst out of everyone. Especially the one's with a fragile mind and a little on the edge (such as Morishige for example) You know, debates like this is what I also love about Morishige. His whole character is a one huge moral issue and it's awesome. It's a character that makes you think about stuff. And life. Also, death. Hah.